Soot and Smoke
by ecco-song
Summary: A bat-eared fox tells three lion cubs a story that all started with a fire.
1. Chapter 1: A hollow rock

Bhati, a small Bat-eared fox, watched three lion cubs, the children of her friend Simba, wrestling for a position in front of her "calm down, calm down, if you don't settle down i won't tell the story at all" Bhati said trying to make herself more comfortable on the raised rock in the cave.

the First of the cubs to settle down was Kion, the youngest cub, with a shocking red mane that reminded Bhati of Simba's father and went rather well with his bright yellow fur, sitting dilegently in front of her waiting to hear what she was going to say. "Come on you have to tell us" Simba's oldest Son Kopa, a cub with a darker mane and fur than his brother said stopping what he was doing to lounge next to Kion.

Kiara, the only girl of the bunch and who looked much like Kion did, was the last cub to sit down before she turned to look at Kopa "i'd have thought she'd have told you this story while you were all on your wanderings?" Kiara asked.

"No it was mostly just, this herb is for this, and these animals live here, the whole time" Kopa replied shaking his head while trying to remember if he had heard parts of the story before.

"Guy's she's not going to start till we're all listening" Kion complained nodding impatiantly at the Fox watching them with a half smile on her muzzle.

"Sorry" came the quick reply from the other two cubs.

"oh thats fine, your parents were worse at your age trust me" Bhati said laughing lightly at some old memory.

"anyways, well where best to start hmmmm, maybe my first home, yeah there's a good place" Bhati started "it all started in a hollow rock-"

XXXXX

Bhati could still smell the smoke, it clung to the small kits tan fur like a cloying darkness. when the fire started she ran, and hadn't stopped running until it she couldn't see the flames anymore. she was lost, alone, hungry, tired and soon she'd be wet, it'd started raining when she reached an unusual rock out in the plains she'd ran too. the rock itself was rather big, resembling an eggshell, it was full of holes, seemingly hollowed out or eroded away inside. all she really saw was shelter from the rain that had come to wash away the ash. she crawled into the rock the inside was almost cavernous she slumped against the cold ground and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When Bhati woke she could still hear the relentless downfall of rain hitting the rock she'd sheltered in, it hadn't stopped, but atleast she couldn't smell smoke anymore. She groggily opened her eyes, it was dark in the cave but she could make out what looked like a branch lying in front of her. a branch that seemed to be absolutely covered in Termites. "oh, you're awake!" an excited voice piped up from her left. Bhati turned to look at who had spoken, what she saw was a rain soaked Hyena with dusty grey fur and dark brown spots the formed up into little triangles, bright blue eyes and a happy expression on his face.

"Who-" Bhati started weakly before the Hyena interrupted pushing the stick closer.

"no, no eat first, time for that later, do you know how hard it is to find termites in a rainstorm" the hyena said softly. Bhati was too tired to say anything so she just crawled forward and began eating.

XXXXX

"h-how bad was the fire" Kion squeaked out quietly, Kopa placed a comforting paw on Kion's head.

"it was bad, we went up there a while back, it's been years and some of it still hasn't grown back yet" the older lion said softly.

"yeah, it..was bad, the whole thing wasn't terrible, I met Nyota after all, but...i don't want that to happen again" Bhati said a sad smile on her face.

XXXXX

When Bhati finished eating she fell asleep, too exhausted to think properly despite the hyena sitting next to her. When she finally woke back up the rain had stopped and the sun had come up, the hyena was still in the cave with her, watching her sleep from an elevated ledge above. "it's good to see you're ok, glad someone got out of that fire, whats your name little thing?" the hyena asked a certain softness to his voice, like he was trying hard not to scare her.

"Bhati" the bat eared fox mumbled out "well I'm Nyota, welcome to Hollowstone cave, population three" the hyena, Nyota, said cheerily.

"three?" Bhati asked sitting up and stretching her legs.

"yeah, me, You now, and...Iggy should be here somewhere?" Nyota said beginning to look around for someone Bhati hadn't seen yet.

"Up here Nyota, still trying to get warm" a female voice said from one of the rounded openings to the outside, it came from a small green lizard that began to lean over the ledge, a Savannah monitor, Bhati Thought, that must have been Iggy. Having gotten a good look at these two Bhati thought they couldn't have been too much older than she was, and she was just a child.

"cause ya know, some of us don't like the rain, you great spotted mess" Iggy continued.

"wait Iggy was small back then?" Kiara asked looking up at Bhati inquisitively, Bhati laughed lightly. "we were kids, we were all small back then, except Nyota he was pretty big" Bhati said thinking about how gangly the hyena used to look at that age.

"and someday we'll be bigger than you" kopa stated proudly.

"and i dread that day" Bhati giggled the other cubs joining her.

"Come now Iggy, the rain is wonderful" the hyena began laughing, this long almost akward laugh.

"I'm just glad the fire has stopped" he continued. Iggy nodded in agreement possibly too hard as she proceeded to slip from her postion on the ledge. Without even thinking Bhati jumped forward in an attemp to catch the falling lizard. The fox kit let out a small "uff" as the lizard landed softly on her back.

"Ow, nice catch Bhati" Iggy began as she attempted to balance herself on the fox's back "oh wow you're super soft".

"Easy with her Iggy, she inhaled a lot of smoke last night" Nyota, who had jumped up to help Iggy as well, said before he slowly began to move towards the mouth of the cave the hyena paused to look over his shoulder back at Bhati and Iggy.

"make yourself comfortable Bhati, you're welcome here, I need to check on the other animals nearby, I just hope everyone is alright" he said, concern evident in his voice, before he stepped out and vanished from view.

"Annnnnd he's gone, always on the move that one" Iggy mumbled before nesting even further down into Bhati's fur.

"Where's he going" the fox said while attempting to tilt her head backwards to look at iggy and failing.

"There's a couple other animals that live nearby, like he said he went to check on them, he's a worrier" the small lizard started "you wanna head outside, warm up a bit?" she asked crawling her way onto the bat-eared fox's head.

"Think I might stay here I feel...I don't feel up to that" Bhati mumbled as he circled the spot she'd slept in the night before, she promptly sat down in it her eyes drooping slightly, still tired from the night before.

"Well then its back to my warm ledge for me" Iggy commented as she climbed down off of Bhati and made her way back to her ledge.

XXXXX

"Mkuki?" Nyota asked, he had found his way to a small grove nearby that contained a decent sized watering hole that had a miniscule waterfall leading into it on the far said and a petrified tree sitting nearer that over looked the spot of plains that had been ablaze the night before. Sitting in the tree was a much older grass owl, speckled with brown spots dotting his dishelved feathers an unblinking gaze on his pure white face , who was staring of into the distance.

"I'm still here Cub, fire didn't get me if that's what you're worried about" Mkuki called down from his perch not movig an inch.

"I suppose not, glad to hear you're okay then" the hyena said as he made his way under the tree walking towards the watering hole.

"I don't think the fire was natural" the owl said, causing Nyota to stop in his tracks.

"what?" the hyena asked quietly.

"could be nothing, just a bad feeloing in my gizzard" Mkuki started and spun his head upside down to look at the hyena underneath him.

"But I thought i saw something moving out there last night, before the fire, like a single red eye glowing in the moonlight" the owl continued.

Nyota looked straight up at the owl and said "I hope you imagined that" the hyena's voice carrying a concerned note.

"Me too Cub, me too" the owl uttered returning his gaze to the plains "now go check on the others, that honeyguide's heart probably stopped after last night" Mkuki mumbled under his breath before silently ruffling his wings.

"You're probably right" Nyota sighed as he resumed walking towards the edge of the water. As he drew closer he could hear a pair of voices coming from the otherside of a small mound of dirt.

"alright, now breath, calm deep breaths Hamu, the fire is already over" the first voice said as Nyota crested the hill catching sight of the exasperated dark grey furred honey badger as she attemped to calm down a small fluttering mass of light brown feathers that could be vaugly recognised as a honeyguide.

"But we coud have been caught in it Kweli!" Hamu shouted zipping about like an insect before the honey badger reached out and grasped him in both paws pulling him into her chest.

"shh, shh, we weren't though calm down buddy" Kweli whispered soothingly to the honeyguide as he began to calm down resting in her arms.

"Hey Nyota, everythings calm here now" Kweli started as she turned to look at the hyena and began to laugh, a deep full laugh, "you look like you got caught in the rain" the honey badger continued to laugh as she sat Hamu ontop of a nearby rock.

The honeyguide flitted about on the rock before tacking off and flying in a circle around Nyota "you're gonna get sick doing that" the Hamu fretted.

"Had too, had a starving smoke choked fox kit wander into my den" Nyota said puffing out his chest.

"Oh dear, I hope the poor things ok" Kweli said finding a shaded spot by the hill to lay down in.

"Yeah, she woke up a little bit ago before I came to see about everyone, she seemed well enough though" Nyota answered glancing out over the water.

"well that's something good out of this fire buisness atleast, well I don't think we'll keep you, now that Hamu is relaxed maybe we'll see about getting some food" Kweli yawned curling into a ball and turning away from the hyena "in a few hours" she finished.

"Go on Nyota I'll handle this" Hamu sighed landing on Kweli's shoulder shaking his head the whole time.

The hyena just chuckled and walked away heading for the waterfall where he knew he'd find Nuru, the meerkat liked to float at the top of the miniture waterfall. He reached the spot quickly enough and just as he thought there she was, a small tan meerkat absolutly covered in brown spots, lazily foating in short semi-circles in the water "Nyota" the meerkat callee out, eyes still closed. "wha-" Nyota started a suprised look on the hyena's face before its replaced by a toothy grin "it still suprises me how you can do that" the hyena said.

Nuru just shrugged dipping slightly under before righting herself "you should join me, the waters fine, and awfully lonely" the meerkat said.

"Can't busy today" Nyota said turning to leave now that he knew the meerkat was fine.

"Busy with the Fox kit?" Nuru asked Nyota before he had managed to wander to far away.

Nyota stopped and looked back at the still floating meerkat questioningly "yea- sort of, How'd you even know about that?" the Hyena questioned his eyes narrowing.

"Aoko and Shani mentioned it" came the meerkat's half-hearted response. Nyota nodded his head, that made perfect sense the pair of aardwolves couldn't keep a secret and he had asked for Aoko's help finding food for Bhati during the night. "Ah, well in anycase, id better go check up on her, so, later then Nuru" Nyota said as he began the short trip back to his home.

"See ya" Nuru shouted at the Hyena's retreating form.

XXXXX

Nyota arived home to the sight of a fox kit and lizard curled up on the ledge of one of the holes that doted the rock he had made his home. "Your're right this is a good spot" Bhati murmered stretching out her paws in an attemp to catch more sun.

"I know, so warm" the lizard resting on the fox kits stoming said mirroring the fox's actions.

"Well glad to see you're doing better" Nyota chuckled at the pair. Bhati upon hearing him was startled and jumped in suprise sending the lizard tumbling off of her and herself coliding with the roof of the hole she had curled into.

"Why do I keep falling off of things" Iggy complained as she scrambled back to a safer perch on the ledge.

"Cause you're growing and not used to your new size yet" came Nyota's off handed answer as he went about helping Bhati out of the hole.

"Thanks" the fox kit started as she shook off the dust before being interupted.

"so is everything good with everyone" Iggy interupted jumping from her perch onto Nyota's head landing none to gently.

"Everyone is still here if that's what you ment, Old Bird said some worrying things but its probably nothing" the Hyena mentioned off handedly rocking his head so the lizard would slide onto his back in what seemed to be a practiced stunt.

"What kinda worrying stuff?" Iggy asked making herself comfortable.

"That someone might have started the fire intintionaly" Nyota answered.

"Hah and how would anyone have even pulled that off" the lizard laughed.

"He might not be wrong" Bhati whispered frowining slightly.

"What do you mean?" Nyota asked quickly.

"no its nothing I just, gah, I dont remember much from last night" Bhati started, the fox sounded genuinly frustrated with her lapse in memory.

"Its fine, best not to dwell on itright now" Iggy said looking at the tiny fox from between Nyota's earsand trying to force a smile.

"Yeah, I guess" Bhati mumbled her shoulders sagging in defeat.

"How about" Nyota begam, thinking of a quick distraction "I take you to the wateringhole and you can get a drink" the hyena finished.

"Sure, I was getting kinda thirsty" Bhati admitted perking up slightly at the prospect of going somewhere new.

"Then I'll lead the way" Nyota said as he began the short walk back to the wateringhole

XXXXX

"Wait a minute" Kiara spoke up, her brothers glancing over at her in annoyance. "how did you know about the parts you weren't there for?" the lioness questioned, the looks an Kopa and Kion's faces changhig fro that of annoyance to curiosity as they turned back to Bhati.

"Simple really, Nyota told me later" the fox answered easily "now hush, no more interupting" Bhati chuckled.

XXXXX

The small group arrived at the wateringhole rather quickly passing under Mkuki's Tree, the owl had appearntly left, possibly to find a place to sleep, Nyota never could find where the owl actually slept. Nyota pointed at the tree and began to tell Bhati about Mkuki.

"He's this really old grass owl that's lived here longer than pretty much anyone, we don't really know all that much about Mkuki actually, Iggy thinks he used to be a teacher or something" Nyota finished jokingly only for the lizard to clamber atop his head.

"He just has that air about him, like he's disapointed in all your life choices" Iggy proclaimed laughing from aher perch atop the hyena's head.

Bhati began laughing as well "He sounds intense" the fox got out in between her laughter.

During their conversation they had reached the water and Bhati stopped to take a drink. The water seemed amazing to her scratchy throat and the fox became so distracted she didn't notice the pair of aardwolves,a male and a female, that came up to the trio until they were practicly on top of them.

"Well good to know she's doing ok" one of the aardwolves, the male, said teasingly as he lightly bumped into Nyota knocking the smaller hyena off balance.

"Oh Aoko, play nice now" the other aardwolf spoke up, her voice sounding as sweet as honey. While Nyota regained his balance Bhati had finished drinking and had finally noticed the pair.

"Nyota knows I'm just treasing him Shani, anytime the cub needs my help id be glad to give it" Aoka said jovialy before mumbling under his breath "even if it is the middle of the night". Aoko looked Bhati up and down examining the fox kit closely walking a circle around the small fox before flashing her a large smile " well, you seem like a good sort, Nyota, aren't you going to introduce us?" The aardwolf asked glancing over at the hyena that had just recovered from the shock.

"O-oh right, Bhati this is Aoko and his mate Shani, Shani, Aoko, this is Bhati" the hyena said introducing the pair and realizing he'd have to do this a lot more in the coming days.

"It's nice to meet you" Bhati said looking from the aardwolves, to Nyota and Iggy, and thought to her self maybe, just maybe everything would turn out okay.


	2. Chapter 2: For better or worse

By this point all three lion cubs were curled up together in a pile. "So what happened next?" one of the cubs, Kiara, asked. the other two silently enthralled in Bhati's story.

"i got to know Nuru a bit better"

XXXXX  
It had been a few days since the fire, and while Bhati had physically recovered, the realization of what had happened that day finally caught up with the bat-eared fox. It was late evening and Bhati found herself lounging listlessly beside Nuru's miniture waterfall at the wateringhole with her front paws dipped in the water. As she sat there lost I her own thoughts she noticed a grass owl, Mkuki it looked like swoop over top of her and land at the top of where Nuru made her home. Bhati stood up slowly deciding to make herself scarce so as not to bother the old owl. As she made her way aimlessly along the shore she felt something clamber up her back.

"So where we going" came the silky smooth voice of Nuru. The meerkat suprised Bhati causing the fox to jump in the air nearly knocking the brown spotted meerkat off of her. Before she stopped moving and attempted to calm her racing heart.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Bhati complained after she had calmed down.

"Sorry, sorry" the meerkat apologized situating herself more comfortable on the fox's back. "still, you didn't answer me".

the question made Bhati pause in thought for a moment, she didn't really know where she was going. then a thought popped into her head.

"Back to my Old den, i...i need to see it before i can really believe everythings...everyone is gone" the fox mumbled sadly.

Nuru nodded solemnly at the fox. "Alright, i'll go with you it'd be iresponsible to let you go alone" the meerkat said quietly.

"okay" the fox sighed as she began the long march back to where her previous home had been.

XXXXX

Nuru watched the back of Bhati's head from where she sat on the fox. the pair had travelled in silence the entire walk. passing quietly through brush and scrub until they finally reached the beginnings of a land that had been devastated. the grass was blackened and dead and ash seemed to cover everything that was left. Bhati seemed to freeze where she stood right on the edge of this broken plain.

"you okay, we can turn back if you want?" Nuru whispered into the fox's large ears before she hopped off of the fox to face her, crossing the divide between the ash and untouched earth.

"no, i...i have to do this, before Nyota realizes i'm out here, i don't think he'd let me do this" Bhati said trembling slightly before a look of intense determination filled her eyes and she stepped forward to continue the journey.

"he probably would have" Nuru said a little later as the two passed a trio of blackend dead trees.

"what?" Bhati asked in Confusion glancing at the meerkat who had been walking beside her.

"Nyota i mean, he probably would have let you do this if you'd asked" the meerkat elaborated to the fox while Bhati had been glancing at the trees trying to place them in her memory.

"it doesn't feel like he would, it feels like he...and Iggy both, are either acting like i'll break if it gets brought up or acting like it never even happened!" the little fox shouted angerly glaring at the meerkat. Nuru looked Bhati in the eyes the meerkats face had grown somber before she took a deep breath. stepping forward the meerkat wrapped her arms around Bhati's leg and all the anger seemed to drain from the fox only to be replaced with a deep feeling of sadness.

"Bhati, i can't pretend like i'm able to understand the way Nyota might, but i can tell when someone is hurting and it's ok" Nuru said softly. Bhati began to sob in the meerkats embrace the pair sat there quietly the meerkat comforting the fox until Bhati broke the embrace and stood up a little straighter.

"thanks Nuru" Bhati said, voice still dripping with the raw emotion.

"come on, we came out here to do something right, for better or worse" the fox said shaking her head back and forth.

"for better or worse" Nuru nodded in response as the pair set off again walking between the trees.

XXXXX

The water of the small pond near Bhati's former den was murky, swirls of soot floating on the surface. The den itself was burrowed into the side of a rock wall though the entrance seemed to have collapsed leaving only a very tiny hole where it had once been. the ground around the pair was as blackened and burnt as everywhere else that had been within the fire.

"is this the place?" Nuru asked looking up at the bat-eared fox for confirmation.

The fox seemed to be overcome with emotion. struggling to say something, anything really before she stopped and took a deep breath. "yeah it is" Bhati said, sadness welling up in her voice.

"Alright kiddo, take all the time you need, i'll be over there" the meerkat said indicating a spot by the pond that she sat down at. dipping her hand in the water causing the water to ripple outwards.

"okay" Bhati replied.

She began to wander around the clearing. trying to process everything. the fox moved from one spot to the next, sniffing for the scents buried under the smells left from the fire. she passed by Nuru several times before she finally came to a stop at what had been the entrance to her home.

"Hey Nuru, do you think you could fit through this?" Bhati yelled over to the meerkat who seemed to be distracted by something. "Nuru?" Bhati asked louder this time. Nuru finally seemed to hear the fox and walked over to join her.

"Sorry i was distracted, what did you need?" Nuru asked looking at the fox inquisitively.

"This hole here, in the den, do you think you could fit in here?" Bhati asked pointing at the hole in question with her paw. Nuru stepped up a little closer and began to examine the small opening carefully.

"Yeah i...maybe.." Nuru started to say as she ducked her head into the hole. it opened up into a tunnel that went a good bit further than she could easily see. "i think i can fit through there" the meerkat finished as she pulled her head back out.

"Could you...?" Bhati left the question unfinished as she looked nervously at the meerkat.

"Yeah just, give me a minute, it's gonna be a tight squeeze" Nuru said starting to stretch her arms and legs. as the meerkat finished stretching she began to push through the hole. slowly squeezing through until she completely vanished from view.

XXXXX

Nuru followed along the tunnel on inside of the burrow. the burrow itself was dark if meerkat hadn't be used to the dark she'd have found it very hard to see much of anything. as it were she was alone with her thoughts now as she walked towards the back of the den.

"i hope there's nothing here" Nuru mumbled to herself as she scampered by. reaching the end of the short tunnel she came upon a wider circular chamber. as she entered the Chamber the smell finally hit her, old blood, the chamber was full of the smell.

"Oh no" Nuru whispered dejected at what she had discovered. sitting in the very center of the chamber in a small pool of blood, was a pair of bat-eared foxes. the meerkat walked closer to the pair the smell of blood getting stronger as she did. as she got closer she got a better look at the two foxes both had dark dusty brown fur black covered legs and ears, all in all the resembled Bhati greatly.

The more pressing concern however was the jagged slashes that spread across the pairs thoarts. dirty brown and stained with even more of the dried blood it looked as if some good sized animal had taken it's claws to the pair. one of the two ,Bhati's mother, Nuru thought, looked as if they had been dragged through the dirt at somepoint. other than the the wounds and the dirt the pair were entirely intact.

"A fire didn't do this" Nuru mumbled sadness welling inside her. she sat down infront of the dead foxes.

"You didn't deserve this" the meerkat whispered looking over the two. the meerkat sighed quietly "hey" Nuru began, her voice wavering. "i should...let you know" Nuru continued, finding her resolve. the meerkat stood up slowly. "Bhati is fine, she got out of the fire, and avoided whatever did this" she waved her hand at the two foxes and then turned to walk away.

As she walked away a feeling as if she weren't the only one standing in the chamber overtook her. it wasn't an altogether unpleasant feeling,almost warm even, but it still gave the meerkat pause. "I'll look after the kit, least i can do, one lost child to another yeah" Nuru said and the feeling began to fade slowly. "yeah" Nuru whispered softly.

XXXXX

When Nuru appeared from the hole the meerkat seemed tense, though Bhati didn't seem to notice. "was there anything in there?" the fox asked full of apprehension at what the answer could be. Nuru seemed to pause a moment, lost in thought before she answered.

"Yeah" the meerkat said softly placing her paw on Bhati's shoulder.

"Was it...?" Bhati started to ask, not quite sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Smoke did it, i think" the Meerkat answered far to quickly. the fox just sighed sadly.

"i see" Bhati said as her eyes welled up with tears."Lets...lets go home Nuru".

"Alright kiddo, lets go home" the meerkat said patting Bhati on the side before leading her off.

XXXXX

"she lied to you" Kion mumbled from within the pile of cubs.

"Adults will do that too ya Ki, specially if they don't think you can handle the truth of the matter" Kopa grumbled slightly "and something like that, well i'm suprised Bhati's even telling us that part" the older cub gave Bhati a questioning glance.

"well you're all old enough to hear this by my account, and if your parents had a problem with that they'd have left you with Birdbrain today and not me" the fox in question answered smugly thinking of the look on said hornbill's face when she had been left to watch the three cubs and not him.

"and in hindsight, not telling me that little fact turned out to be a mistake in the long run i think".

XXXXX

About half way through the walk back Bhati asked Nuru a question. "Nuru, how'd you end up at Rock Home, you seem to be the only meerkat there, i thought they lived in groups?"

The meerkat shrugged, readjusting herself on Bhati's back before answering the question. "I am, and they do, I left my colony" Nuru said noncommittally

"What, why?" the fox asked, shocked at the answer she was given.

"I Wasn't happy with them, they weren't happy with me" came the meerkats answer, she sounded almost bitter. "i felt like i was being used, so i left, simple as that" Nuru Finished as the pair continued walking home.

"Well i'm happy with you" Bhati said reassuringly to the meerkat.

The meerkats voice seemed to choke up in suprise when she responded. "Thats sweet, little fox, i think i'll be happy with you too".

XXXXX

It was much later when the pair had finally returned. the sun had begun to set casting the world into a comforting orange hue. orange light danced over the wateringhole as the two found themselves outside of Rock Home.

"Well here we are" Nuru said looking over at the fox beside her.

"Yeah, thanks, for doing this i mean" Bhati said pulling the meerkat into a quick embrace.

"No problem, little fox" the meerkat chuckled nervously. the fox ended the hug just as quick as it started. "if you ever, and i mean ever, feel like you need anything just come find me ok" Nuru stated reassuringly.

"Thanks, i'm gonna...apologize to Nyota for disappearing all day probably" the fox said while glancing sheepishly at the entrance.

XXXXX

As it turned out Nyota did understand, and after watching the hyena ask Bhati not to run off without telling him even if she was with someone else Nuru slinked off into the darkness. She made her way towards the old dead tree that Mkuki used as a perch. When she arrived she found the old grass owl staring up at the night sky looking at the moon specifically.

The owl seemed almost dazed or deep in thought before he noticed Nuru. "Did you need something" Mkuki asked irritably as the meerkat approached him.

"What?" Nuru stopped and stared at the owl in confusion.

"You never just seek me out unless it's important, and my gizzard is telling me this time it is" the owl stated flatly. Ruffling his feathers before leaping off his perch to land silently before Nuru.

"You're right of course" Nuru started to say.

"Of course I'm right, get on with it i haven't got all night" Mkuki interrupted the meerkat while preening at his feathers.

"If you'd let me finish" the meerkat sighed. "Me and Bhati went to where her old den was, out in the burned area".

At this the owl ceased his preening and gave Nuru his undivided attention. "continue" Mkuki said gruffly.

Nuru spent the next few minutes explaining the events of their trip to the owl. from meeting at he wateringhole to finding Bhati's parents, Nuru didn't miss a single detail. "They were just left there like that, i don't like it" the meerkat finished.

"It bodes ill, there's no simple explanation to this puzzle" Mkuki began. The owl stretched his wings out and gave them an experimental flap. "i'll assist you in this endeavor of yours, for better or worse" he finished before flying up into his nest. "now go sleep, you look like you're about to pass out where you stand" Mkuki huffed.

The meerkat simply nodded in agreement and went to leave the owl alone. As she walked away Nuru could swear she heard the owl mumble something about a terrible feeling in his gizzard.

XXXXX

Nyota was far more understanding of Bhati's actions than Iggy was. As the three were lying down, Nyota already fast asleep, the monitor lizard had been watching the fox silently her face an almost unreadable conflict of emotions. eventually the turmoil within the lizard seemed to quiet down and the look on her face was replaced by a tired, almost resigned expression.

"Iggy, is there something wrong?" Bhati yawned, speaking quietly so as not to wake Nyota.

"No...yes...I don't know" the lizard whispered conflicted, pulling closer to the fox. "I'm happy you're back, but at the same time angry you left" Iggy sighed. "Then i'm worried you'll leave again, or that something will happen, and i just don't know how to handle this" the lizard said as she began to hug the fox.

Bhati returned the hug easily, letting the smaller monitor lizard lean into her. "i'm sorry, Iggy" the fox apologized and in response Iggy gripped her even harder.

"You don't need to apologize, you didn't do anything" Iggy said ending the embrace. "i just...I've never had to worry about anyone besides Nyota and now you're here, and i just feel like I'm doing everything wrong" Iggy explained, hoping that the fox would understand what she meant.

Bhati nodded her head silently before replying . "you're not doing anything wrong, this is...something no one should have to deal with, but here we are, dealing with it right, for better or worse"

Iggy gave a tired smile at this but before she could answer a half asleep hyena mumbled at the pair "mff, go sleep" before the hyena in question rolled over so his back was facing the two. the laughed nervously before the two of them decided that listening to Nyota sounded like a good idea as exhaustion overtook them.


	3. Chapter 3: Red eyes

"As it would turn out, Iggy is a massive trouble maker" Bhati informed the three cubs. The trio looked at the bat-eared fox in suprise.

"Really?" Kiara asked trying to reconcile this information with the rather placid monitor lizard they knew.

"Yes, especially if her and Kweli got together for the day"

XXXXX

Bhati found herself awake in the early hours of the day, before the sun had even risen. In what had become a daily event for the young fox, she would wake up, walk out to the old tree, and watch Mkuki fly before he left to sleep. The old owl seemed to fly in quick and precise motions, a lifetime of practice obvious in the owls movements.

Mkuki had long since discovered the fox watched his late night flights and had started making a show of it. Flying slower and in increasingly complicated patterns, as if he were trying to teach the maneuvers to someone who wasn't there to see it. Eventually as the sun rose Mkuki's little show came to a close, after he finished up the old grass owl landed silently infront of the fox kit. The glare on the owls face invoked Bhati with a feeling intense dread before the glaring terror before her was replaced by a dopey grinning old owl.

"hope you enjoyed all that" the old owl said puffing out his chest seemingly supremely pleased with himself. "it's been... a long time since i flew with an audience...i think" the owl continued to speak seemingly lost in thought. "Say, since you're here you can make yourself useful, go tell that meerkat i need to talk with her would you" Mkuki asked gruffly.

"Sure, i was heading that way anyways" Bhati said, wondering to herself whether Nuru was even awake yet.

"hmmm, oh yes, good, as soon as possible then" the owl muttered seeming to space out for a moment before starting to walk a short distance away to sit under his tree perch. Bhati watched him walk away before she too walked away, leaving the owl to go find Nuru.

XXXXX

When Bhati found Nuru the meerkat was sitting on the edge of her waterfall a few feet from her den. The meerkat seemed to have been watching the sunrise with a Melancholic expression that seemed to vanish when she caught site of Bhati.

"There's my favorite fox" Nuru called out to the fox. "what can i do for ya this early?" the meerkat asked.

"Mkuki wanted to talk to you as soon as you got the chance". Bhati answered relaying the old owls message.

"Aw, better not keep old bird waiting then" Nuru sighed standing up. "he's liable to fall asleep before i even get there" the meerkat continued theatrically. Bhati found Nuru's theatrics hilarious but said nothing. "well i'll catch you later, we'll get something to eat maybe, i found this really nice spot" Nuru continued as she stepped forward and turned to look at Bhati who was nodding vigorously. "later then" the meerkat finished as she calmly stepped over the edge and disappeared out of sight.

"huh, well now i don't have much to do. maybe i'll take a nap" Bhati mumbled to herself thinking about what she wanted to do today.

XXXXX

In the end Bhati did end up napping in the shade by Nuru's waterfall. The fox was started awake when a tiny pair of scaled feet slammed into her side.

"What!" Bhati half screamed as she scrambled awake. The much smaller creature that turned out to be Iggy was sent flying by the startled fox.

"Owie" the savannah monitor lizard said rubbing a clawed paw on her head. "good you're up now, you're cute when you sleep" Iggy rambled at the bleary-eyed fox.

"wha- why did you wake me up?" Bhati asked as she shook her whole bodyattempting to drive away the daze of sleep.

"Oh, um...oh yeah!" Iggy shouted excitedly "Me and Kweli were gonna go exploring and i wanted you to come with us".

"And jumping on me was the best way to wake me up i take it" the bat-eared fox grumbled harmlessly at the lizard.

"yup" Iggy exclaimed happily. Bhati just sighed at the small reptiles enthusiasm.

"Alright, lead the way then, you crazy ball of energy" Bhati said.

XXXXX

Iggy had led Bhati around on a meandering course to her destination. it had almost gotten to the point where the fox thought she was being tricked before the crested a small hill and spotted Kweli, and her honyguide companion Hamu who was pacing back and forth on a nearby log. the biggest suprise though was that also sitting by the log was Nyota. The hyena gave a wide yawn teeth glinting in the sun before he and the others noticed Iggy and Bhati's approach. The hyena's ears perked up when he caught sight of the two.

"Iggy, Bhati, i should have figured it was you we were waiting for" Nyota said cheerily a wide grin plastering itself on his muzzle.

Iggy stopped short looking from the hyena to the badger before giving a hearty laugh "when did Nyota show up?" the lizard asked glancing at Kweli.

The badger opened her mouth to answer but Hamu, who had stopped his pacing, beat her too it "a bit after you left to find Bhati he sauntered up and Kweli decided to invite him on this...whatever you call this" Hamu half shouted in exasperation.

"Relax Hamu, we're all goood here birdy" Kweli commented chuckling slightly "what i'd call this is a fun time, i found these, weird fruits out a ways up past Aoko and Shani's little den" the honey badger began to explain. "and well, i wanted to share them with you guys, they're like..." Kweli seemed to hesitate for a moment thinking of what to say "really tasty" she finished.

"This seems, i dunno" Nyota paused, the hyena trying to think of the right word "shady" he finished.

"That's because it is!" Hamu whined, the honeyguide sulking beside Kweli.

"stop your pouting, Hamu, you don't have to go" the honey badger said glibly shaking her head. Hamu recoiled almost as if he had been stuck before closing his beak and looking down sullenly. Kweli seemed to freeze for a moment, everyone else watching silently as she slowly picked up the honeyguide in her arms.

"I'm sorry, that was rude, i'm sorry" Kweli apologized profusly while hugging the bird gently.

"hehe, so um... what are we waiting for?" Iggy asked nervisouly attempting to change the subject. Kweli brightend up signifigantly at this shfitting Hamu so that she could get a hand free she pointed off too the west.

"it's this way come on" the honebadger said walking the direction she had indicated Hamu resting limply in her arms.

XXXXX

The spot Kweli had been talking about was rather obvious when they finally saw it. A rather large tree absolutly covered in leaves that cast a massive circle of shade underneath it. On the ground almost a half dozen small orangish green fruits were laying in the shade underneath it, likely the very fruits the honeybadger had been talking about.

"Here we go" Kweli said grabbing one of the fruits and gently tossing it too Nyota. The hyena caught the fruit in his mouth, strong jaws meant to grind bone to dust easily breaking the small fruit in half. He began chewing his half as he rolled the other over to Bhati.

"oh these actually are good" Bhati mumbled taking a bite out of her piece. while Nyota, Bhati and Hamu had all started eating the fruits, Kweli and Iggy hadn't touched a single one.

XXXXX

"There was something that Kweli, and Iggy, had neglected to tell us about these fruits" Bhati told the three lion cubs who leaned in intrigued.

"what didn't they tell you?" Kiara asked head tilted in curiosity. The fox began to look around theatricly, almost as if checking for eavesdroppers before leaning in to whisper"

"The fruit was fermenting"

XXXXX

a good amount of time had passed since Iggy and Kweli's little prank had started and while for the most part everything had followed the lizard and badgers plan, not evertything went acording to plan.

"Well Hamu's fallen asleep, and Bhati won't stop hugging me" The badger mumbled to Iggy while trying to disentangle her self from the overly friendly fox.

"thish was a good idea, Kweli, i lovesh you guysh" Bhati seemed to stumble over her words for a moment before Kweli shrugged her off. the fox stumbling to the ground giggiling. "hey guysh, were'd Nyota go?" the fox asked looking around sluggishly.

"Oh he's right over" Kweli began, turning to look at a spot next to the tree that was mysteriously devoid of any hyenas. "IGGY WHERE'S NYOTA!" the badger shouted Iggy flinched in shock looking over at the same spot.

"He was right there!" the Lizard shouted back.

All the while Bhati rolled around in the grass giggiling at the pair. "heh, you guysh lossts Nyota" the fox slurred out in a poor attemp at sing-song voice. after a moment the intoxicated fox stopped gigiling and jumped straight up "you lossts Nyota" Bhati whimpered, her eyes glazing over in fear. "I gotsh to find Nuru, She can findsh Nyota before the red Eyesh eat him" the fox said in a panic running forward only to trip over the still sleeping Hamu, faceplanting painfully into the dirt. Kweli grabbed Bhati around the middle pulling the little fox back into a standing postion.

"Red eyes, whats red eyes?" Iggy asked climbing her way onto Kweli's head. The badger shruged the lizard off onto Bhati, who was still shaking like a leaf, with a half-hearted "not your spot" before answering Iggy's question.

"Somekinda...ghost story i think, i remember this painted dog i met awhile back telling me, but that was ages ago" Kweli said face contorting into a frown as the badger tried to remember what she'd been told. "Something...er something about a red eye at night or...sorry i just can't remember" the badger apologized before Bhati spoke up.

"Red Eyesh killsh ya, takesh ya away" the fox sobbed quietly only for Kweli to pat her on the head.

"aw relax Ears, there's no such thing as Red Eyes" continuning to pat the now, inimitably annoyed at being called Ears, fox on the head Kweli looked over at Iggy, who had slid her way down onto Bhati's back. "Alright, so were gonna take these two" the badger pointed at Bhati and the sleeping Hamu. "And leave them with...Shani and Aoko, thats probably the safest place, then I'm gonna go looking for Nyota so he doesn't..i dunno stumble into a gorge or something, you can do whatever" Kweli finished, picking up the sleeping bird and craddling him in her arms.

"I'll help ya look" Iggy said, guiding Bhati to walk behind the badger, who just grunted in afirmation.

XXXXX

"And so basicly we need someone to watch these two while we look for Nyota"

Shani, as it happened, did not look the least bit amused at the story she'd just heard from from the pair. The aardwolf growled lightly at Kweli and Iggy before grabbing Hamu gently in her mouth. she draped her tail across Bhati's muzzle to get the poor foxes attention. "Come on then" the aardwolf mumbled through a mouth full of feathers as she wandered off in a graceful loping stride towards the watering hole.

"Well that went suprisingly well" Kweli said cheerily. waving to Shani and Bhati as they left.

"Well, well!" Iggy huffed. "I thought she was gonna eat me!" the tiny lizard glared at the badger who just gave her a goofy smile in return.

"But she didn't" the badger countered. Iggy turned away in a huff and began walking off herself.

"Well whatever, we have a hyena to find" Iggy called over her shoulder.

XXXXX

"Those two...so much trouble"

At somepoint Bhati had found herself waking up from a nap she didn't know she had taken. The tried to open her eyes before her head ached in protest. The pain in Bhati's head was near indescribable, like claws tearing into her skull, even the light filtering through closed eyes was too much for the small fox. The ache in Bhati's head vanished slowly, replaced by a pleasent humming in her ears, a warm feeling seemed to blossom in the fox's chest.

The humming continued as Bhati opened her eyes finding herself under a scrub bush next to the wateringhole. The source of the humming became obvious as Shani loomed into view. To the fox's groggy eyes the aardwolf almost seemed to be radiating light before Bhati blinked her eyes clear her vision of the smiling aardwolf becoming sharper as the humming stopped.

"Oh you're up thats good i was worried" Shani said, her smile brightining.

"Shani, what happened?" Bhati mumbled weakly glancing around at her new surroundings, everything seemed pretty bare except for what appeared to be some kind of tortoise shell filled with water, that Shani passed towards the fox urging her to drink, and a still honeyguide.

"Well, Kweli and Iggy tricked you all into eating fermented fruit, then left you you with me, well you and Hamu" the aardwolf said airly plopping down next to the fox. "Then you started to panic when we got to the water, something about red eyes i couldn't really undertand what you were saying, so i put you to sleep" Shani continued, the aardwolf almost seemed like she was talking to herself at this point. Bhati seemed confused by the aardwolfs last statment.

"How'd you-?" the fox started to ask before she as cut off.

"Put you to sleep?" Shani questioned. Bhati nodded in affirmation. "just a little trick i learned from a rock python, after i untangled him from himself" the aardwolf answered, neglecting to mention said python was atempting to eat her at the time. "Sounds that trick the mind into feeling diffrently, i helped him and in return he taught me how" Shani continued her story.

"that sounds useful" Bhati commented, taking a moment to lap up water from the tortoise shell.

"Eh it can be, whoever i use it on has to be kinda...willing to have it happen" Shani began explaining. "if they know it's happining and don't want it too it's hard to keep someone under, so i mostly just use it to help with healing"

"Healing?" Bhati asked, the fox was incrediably intrested in what Shani had to say, despite having been living with Nyota and Iggy for days now she had heard very little about the Aardwolf sitting next to her.

The aardwolf seemed to become wistful for a moment. "Before i met Aoko, it was my job in the tribe" Shani sighed lowering her head onto the ground "But then we left, and nowadays i don't do much more than scrapes and bruises".

Shani jumped up onto all fours lightly smile returning "I should probably wake up Hamu now".

XXXXX

Kweli and Iggy eventually did find Nyota. who had somehow found himself in the upper branches of Mkuki's petrified tree perch a good distance away from where they had actually lost track of him. As late in the day as it was the owl himself was nowhere to be seen, though with the sun close to setting he'd probably appear soon anyways.

"How did he even get up there" Iggy exclaimed glancing up at the Hyena sitting in the petrified tree.

"Who cares" Kweli laughed barely able to keep it together. "Hey Nyota what re you doing up there".

"Thought i could see home from here" the hyena called down glancing at the pair before looking back up to the east.

"Well you're looking the wrong way Rockhome's the other wat" Iggy called back to the hyena, who began to carefully make his way down from his perch in the tree. Nyota stumbled as he reached the bottom of the tree and crashed onto his bottom.

"Not that home" Nyota said shaking his head, Iggy thought the hyena looked regretful over something but she had no idea what that someting could have been. The lizard knew Nyota well enough not to bring it up, instead climbing onto her comfortable perch atop the hyena's head.

"Well we found him, we'd better be heading back, i'm not looking forward to the tounge lashing from Shani" Kweli said shrugging nonchalatnly at the pair and looking over the wateringhole to where she could just make out Shani,Bhati and Hamu's shapes across the water.

"It's going to be fun" Iggy said stretching out on Nyota's head. "Shani's only gonna kill us a little, i'd be more worried about Hamu in your case" the lizard continued to say. This realization caused the honeybadger pause in fear.

"He's going to be so upset"

XXXXX

In the end, while Hamu was infact incredibly angry with Kweli and Iggy for the trick they pulled, and wanted dearly to berate the pair for what they'd done. Someone else had already beaten him to the punch, sitting on a rock infront of the pair was the tan furred meerkat, body practicly shaking in rage while everyone watched her lay into the pair.

"What made you even think this was at all a good idea" Nuru shouted, stamping her foot on the rock underneath her.

"We-" Kweli began half heartedly before being interupted by the still fuming meerkat he looked almost seconds away from jumping on the badger.

"No, you don't get to explain, i wouldn't care anyways" the meerkat took a moment to breath and calm down, mumbling something under her breath. "Alright, i'm going to walk Bhati home, then i'm going to come back here" Nuru turned to look at Shani who had remained mostly silent during her tirade. "Shani when i come back i wanna talk to you is that ok?"

"Anything to get me alone eh" the aardwolf practicly purred as a blush creeped over the meerkat only for Shani to let out a light laugh "Of course of course, i'll be here".

The group seperated all making there ways home, Iggy, who needless to say was somewhat uncormfortable the whole rip, Nyota and Bhati acompanied by Nuru going one way, Kweli and Hamu the other while Shani merely got comfortable for the short wait she had in store.

XXXXX

The sun had fully set when Nuru came back, the meerkat sitting down next to the lounging aardwolf, hesitant to actually speak the pair sat in silence for what seemed like ages. Nuru let out a deep breath she didn't even realize she was holding before she began to talk.

"Mkuki told me this morning, there's been atleast three fires like the one Bhati was in, that he could find anything about. There might have even been more" Nuru sounded awful, as if the very fact had drained any optimism from the meerkat.

"I wish you'd been wrong about that" Shani grumbled any sense of mirth the aardwolf usually had missing entierly. She reached out a paw and ruffled Nuru on the head causing the meerkat to stumble forward a bit.

"Me too, Shani, me too" Nuru sighed after regaining her balance. "One of the spots is out east, i'm going to head out that ways tommorow, and i wanted to ask if i could bring Aoko with me?" the meerkat asked timidly looking at the aardwolf who seemed to be considering it.

"Sure, but why?" Shani responded looking at the meerkat quizicly, a gleam of mischief returing to the the aardwolf "wanting to get him alone too now is it" she joked causing Nuru to blush though this fact was well hidden by both the night and her dusty brown fur.

"I don't mean like that!" Nuru yelled, possibly a little to quickly, thumping a paw into Shani's side to no real effect causing the aardwolf to laugh harder. "I need someone to guide me around and i don't want to get Nyota involved" the meerkat answered in a huff.

"Of course, of course".


	4. Chapter 4: Coils

It was late into the morning, Bhati had wandered off into the scrub to exercise a bit. Mkuki, the old owl, was already asleep, and Nuru had apparently left somewhere. The fox had seen Kweli and Hamu basking by the watering hole, but hadn't felt the urge to join the two, especially after what had happened the day before. Nyota and Iggy were both still asleep the last she had check.

So in the end it was just her, dashing around like a mad beast. Moving as quickly as possible from spot to spot. Bhati was mostly just trying to enjoy herself, she attempted to copy Mkuki's flying patterns as best she could locked to the ground as she was. It was hard but she was actually making some progress when she was interrupted.

"I'm not going to have to put you to sleep again am I?" Shani commented from off to the side. the aardwolf was laughing softly as Bhati finished a roll, springing up onto all fours quickly the fox jumped up twisting in the air to face Shani before landing easily.

"Nope, just getting some of this energy out of my system." Bhati replied chipperly. She bounced over to the aardwolf.

"I wonder if all children are so energetic." Shani sighed sitting down in a clear patch of ground.

"Maybe, Iggy, never seems to run out of energy." Bhati began to contemplate what Shani had said. "Though i don't think I've ever seen Nyota just...run in place or anything." The fox mused.

"He's not the type i don't think." Shani joined Bhati in contemplation, a thoughtful look gracing the aardwolf. "He likes to act older than he is i think." Shani rolled over onto her back, closing her eyes a moment before opening them to watch the clouds. Bhati copied the older animal's motions.

The pair spent a good while silently watching clouds drift by before Shani spoke again.

"You're a good kid Bhati."

"Hmm?" Bhati made a questioning sound. The tiny fox's ears swiveling towards the aardwolf.

"Just mumbling to myself mostly." Shani sighed. The aardwolf slumped in place her whole body going slack.

"Hey, Bhati, you wanna know how me and Aoko ended up out here?" Shani's voice was quiet, wavering, almost guarded. It sounded like she wasn't sure about what she was about to say.

"S-sure." Bhati answered. She couldn't lie, she was curious. The fox was actually curious about all of them, but it would have been impolite to bring it up herself.

"Well, i always wanted to have children." The aardwolf started her story, her voice was sad but it had stopped wavering.

XXXXX

 _A pair of aardwolves were picking through a field. The pair were searching for small wildflowers though the field seemed to be mostly empty. one of the aardwolves the smaller of the two slumped down on the spot._

 _"Don't think we're gonna find anything today Shani." Aoko said brushing the dirt with his tail._

 _"Heh, probably not." Shani laughed. The aardwolf smiled brightly at Aoko, she absolutely adored the smaller aardwolf. Shani sat down beside Aoko, draping her tail over his. "Still we don't have to be back until later." She said softly._

 _Aoko's face was full of mirth before he dragged his tongue across Shani's forehead. The pair made themselves comfortable, grooming each other in the dusty field._

 _Sometime later the pair were walking back to their home, a large grassy field where several other aardwolves lived, including Shani's family._

 _"So, are we almost ready to run away?" Aoko asked. The aardwolf was a little worried about his friends answer._

 _Shani silently contimplated the question. They had been putting off leaving right away. Mostly because she was afraid of how her mother would react. The elder aardwolf had made Shani's role in the tribe evident, she was a healer. And as much as she might have wanted it, healers of her tribe couldn't take a mate, couldn't have children._

 _If her mother found out what her and Aoko were doing, things wouldn't end well. She had to though, regardless of the consequences Aoko was hers and she was his. Her mother would never allow it, but it wasn't her mothers choice it was hers._

 _"Yes, tonight i think. We'll leave tonight." Shani said full of confidence. Aoko smiled at her, a warm bright smile that was everything she loved about him._

 _"I'll be ready." Aoko said. The aardwolf pressed into her side for a moment before splitting off and heading for his on den. Shani watched him leave captivated before heading for her own den, a large pile of dirt that used to be a termite mound. Lazing about outside the mound itself was rather large rock python. Shani nearly froze a moment before recognizing the snake as Usiku, ages spent with the predator living in her den and she still wasn't quite used to him._

 _"Sssshani, i bid thee, tell me how the day hassss been." the Snake hissed out jovially._

 _"Fairly well, though i didn't find the plants we needed." Shani muttered quickly dashing over the snake who simply flipped onto his other side to continue watching her. Usiku's gaze was intense but that was one thing Shani had gotten used to since she had met the snake._

 _"And your time with the other? the one who'ssss tasssste issss always in the air here." The snake questions his tounge flickering at Shani as the aardwolf sits down within the den._

 _"Aoko? same as usual." Shani said slightly annoyed, the snake was doing it again, he never used Aoko's name. The aardwolf wondered if she should tell Usiku she was planning to leave. She could trust him, more or less, he certainly wouldn't tell anyone else. Shani was the only one he really had anything to do with._

 _"I'm leaving, tonight." If Usiku was suprised to hear her say this he didn't show it. The snake coiled himself into a circle facing the aardwolf. He looked almost pleased, smug even._

 _"Very good, thissss newssss pleasssses Ussssiku." The snake looked contemplative for a moment. "Perhapssss i will follow you for a time."_

 _"You don't have to do that." Shani said. The aardwolf honestly wasn't sure she wanted that, as well as she and Usiku got along she wasn't sure if that was a good idea._

 _"We will ssssee." Usiku said his voice becoming a low pitched rumbly hum. "Perhapssss you sssshould rest until you are ready." He continued to hum softly as Shani's eyes grew heavy, maybe she should res- wait, was Usiku hypnotizing her that jer-_

 _XXXXX_

 _When Shani awoke it was to angry voices in the dark just outside of her den. She couldn't tell who was out there from where she had fallen asleep but she recognised the voices of Usiku and her mother, Jiwe. Shani slowly crawled to the mouth of the cave to get a better look._

 _"You will leave." Usiku hissed at the Jiwe. Shani's mother was standing a good distance from the snake, a pair of aardwolfs standing at either side of her. Shani wasn't sure but something seemed off about Jiwe, the aardwolfs fur was a shaggy mess, her left eye twitched repeateldy and she was growling at the snake who had risen in such a way as to tower over her._

 _"Oh no, i must refuse. See, someone will be bringing around that mutt Aoko to-" Jiwe started to say before being interrupted by the snake._

 _"No." Usiku's voice was clear, that wasn't a statement on his part, it was an order. One Jiwe was unlikely to follow. The aardwolf carried on undeterred._

 _"Us so we can teach her the wrong of her ways." Jiwe continued to speak. Despite her crazed appearence Usiku seemed unintimidated, Shani guessed that was a result of him being an absolutely massive predator._

 _"You will not." Usiku said. The snakes tongue flickered out causing Shani to flinch. He must know she's awake now, though he showed no outward sign of it._

 _"You get no say in the matter serpent." Jiwe stomped her paw into the ground. "This is between me and my daughter."_

 _"And That issss why you bring cowardssss with you to her den." The rock python spat out at her. "Cowards all, i can taste your fear in the air." Usuki's tongue flicked out once more and while Jiwe herself was unfazed the two aardwolfs with her looked shaken, the one on her left looked only moments away from bolting off into the distance._

 _"Mother what are you-" Shani's voice was low, the aardwolf nervous. She took pride at the fact she didn't flinch when Jiwe interrupted her._

 _"Oh good, you're awake. Now we just need to wait for, oh and they're here."Shani wasn't quite sure who her mother was refering to until she heard the soft whimpering. Turning she saw one aardwolf dragging another by the scruff. She recognized the limp aardwolf that was being dragged. It was Aoko._

 _Usiku's tongue lashed out in irritation. To Shani's surprise a short length of Usiku's coils circled her protectively._

 _"Releassse him." The snake commanded though despite the nervous glance exchanged between the aardwolves behind Jiwe neither moved._

 _The aardwolf dragging Aoko dropped him before Jiwe before stepping off to the side soundlessly._

 _"We all know why we're here." Jiwe spat out. The old aardwolf's voice was full of venom as she spoke."You knew the rules Shani and you broke them anyways." She seemed to vibrate with barely restrained anger._

 _Mother I-"_

 _"Did i say you could speak you tart." Shani flinched as the older aardwolf began ranting at her. "you're no daughter of mine, dallying with this mutt." She struck out with a paw kicking Aoko in the stomach. She began to pace back and forth in a wide circle. All the while Shani noticed Usiku's coils rippling and tensing._

 _" Amri, continue punishing the mutt." Jiwe cooed at one of the aardwolves who nodded at her and preceded to stomp on Aoko. The limp aardwolf's whimpering increased and Shani wanted so much to help him but what could she do there were to many of them...until there wasn't._

 _"Enough." Usiku growled before surging forward towards Amri. Coils wrapped around the startled aardwolf and he didn't even have the time to call out before the massive rock python proved just how dangerous he was. The other aardwolfs that had been with Jiwe stared in shock as Usiku crushed their companion in his grip. The snake was quick with it, beliving he didn't have the time to draw it out. He needn't have bothered when the pair regained their senses they ran as fast as they could away from the beast. Leaving only Jiwe, Shani and Aoko._

 _Unobstructed by the now fleeing aardwolves Shani quickly ran over to Aoko. Her mate looking like one massive bruise turned to her as she approached. "H-hey Shani. Feels like an angry wildebeest walked over me, or Usiku gave me a hug." Aoko joked, the aardwolf attempting to laugh before wincing in pain. "Hurts to laugh too."_

 _Jiwe sputtered in indignation, practically foaming at the mouth with rage but made no attempt to approach Shani with the massive rock python that had slithered between them. The aardwolf stopped moving her glare boring into Uksiku before she spoke, voicing dripping with malice and anger._

 _"This isn't over beast. I'll stain this land crimson, dash you against the rocks and take joy in your ending."_

 _The aardwolf turned and began to march away before turning back looking straight at Shani._

 _"Oh, and dear daughter. I want you gone when i come back for this beast, elsewise your blood shall be joing his. And take your mutt with you."_

 _None of them relaxed until Jiwe had vanished into the distance. Usiku fell to the ground with a sad sigh the snake seemed almost disappointed to Shani. Aoko managed to stand, though barely, the aardwolf shaking like a leaf nuzzled into Shani's shoulder. Shani herself was still trying to process what had just happened. She knew her mother wouldn't have approved, but to take it so far. Her world seemed to tumble apart right before her eyes._

 _"Shani, are you ok?" Aoko managed to ask voice trembling almost as much as he was. Shani could only shake her head sadly, fighting back tears._

 _"No, no I'm really not." Shani mumbled leaning into her mate the weight of everything that happened finally setting in. Tears streaked down the aardwolf's face._

 _"Sssshani." Usiku spoke loudly, the snake's voice surprised Shani. It sounded warm, comforting, and incredibly sad. "I want you to go wessst. Away from here." It seemed as though the python was struggling to be reassuring. Shani appreciated that he was even making the attempt. "Go, dwell not on thissss. Be happy, with Aoko." Aoko was just as shocked at Usiku's words as Shani was._

 _A moment passed in silence, no one said a word, Shani didn't think anyone could at that point. It wasn't long before the two aardwolf started walking away. heading west like the snake had asked._

XXXXX

Nuru was honestly nervous. She hadn't been this far away from the watering hole since...a long time. The only thing that made it any easier was the fact Aoko seemed to know exactly where they were going. though even the aardwolf seemed on edge ever since they entered the empty field.

Nuru couldn't blame him, it was like there were eyes glaring from a distance. Something hiding in the reeds maybe. Everything about this place screamed danger. The only sound nearby was them, no birds, no insects, just silence. Nuru knew that was a bad thing, or would be if not for the fact of what they were about to meet with.

There!

She could hear it as well as feel it now, rustling across the grass towards them. A massive rock python rose up out of the grass towering over the pair. Nuru wasn't expecting it and nearly fell off of Aoko in fright. But the aardwolf didn't seem to react. Aoko just leveled a bored look at the python who turned to the side and coughed sheepishly.

"Well, Thissss isss awkward." The python grumbled coiling into a pile in front of the pair. "Aoko, i wasss about to eat you."

"Had to get your attention somehow." Aoko said good naturedly. it was obvious to Nuru from the way they were talking, and they we he had brought him up on the trip up here, that he had known the snake for awhile.

The python seemed quite cheerful for someone who was about to turn them into a meal mere moments before.

"Sssso how is my Sssshani?" The python asked. The curiosity was evident all over his face. If Aoko was telling the truth then Nuru didn't blame the snake, they'd last seen each other...years ago probably.

"She's back at our new home. I'd have brought her here when i found out where we were going, except well, i don't think she should be doing much traveling given..." Aoko sort of just trailed of after that.

"Wait, given what?" Nuru wondered silently, not wanting to interrupt the pair. The snake seemed to parse through what Aoko had said before seeming to figure it out.

"Wait she's!" The snake's eyes had lit up in excitement, his cheer only growing brighter as Aoko nodded his head.

"It's a little too early to be completely sure, but we think so." Aoko was positively beaming at the announcement. The snake seemed incredibly happy, all of this just served to further confuse Nuru. They couldn't be talking about what she thought they were...could they?

The python's mood changed rather abruptly, a rather more grim expression replacing the cheerful one from moments before. "There'sss no way that you only came here to tell me that."

"you're not wrong, happy coincidence that." Aoko muttered darkly. The aardwolf stamped the ground lightly trying to avoid the subject.

"We're here about the fires." Nuru spoke up and oh dear the massive snake is looking at her now. Did he not notice her before, Nuru wondered?

"And who isss thisss, Aoko?"

"This is our little investigator, Nuru. Nuru this is Usiku." Aoko introduced her to the snake. "She's the one who started us off looking into these things."

"A pleasssure." The snake responded.

Nuru wanted to say something, anything really, but having the massive snake just watching her. He was so big he could easily just wrap around her and...

The Meerkat could feel her heart racing and took a minute to compose herself. Usiku seemed content to just watch her as she took several deep breaths.

"Aoko thought it'd be a good idea to ask you about the fires." Nuru finally managed to speak up. Usiku seemed amused at her response but didn't seem to want to bring it up.

"Ah, yesss there wasss a fire, not but 4 nights ago." The snake coiled up and began to tell them what he knew. "Jiwe wasss burned in the fire, though i hear ssshe sssurvived it. A ssshame that." Usiku closed his eyes trying to remember anything else about the fire itself. "Oh, there wasss one thing, the night before the fire, when i wasss...hunting." At that last word Nuru shivered a chill running down her spine. "There wasss sssomething odd out in the brusssh, like a glowing eye, it moved to fassst for me, but it wasss there." Usiku finished with the closest thing to a shrug a snake could manage.

"Well thanks for the help, i guess, was hoping there'd be more..useful information i guess." Nuru sighed after thanking the snake.

Usiku nodded at Aoko before speaking again. "If i learn anything elssse i'll come find you, ssssafer that way." Then he uncoiled and slithered away into the scrub.

"Well, not quite a bust, but not much useful information." Aoko muttered mostly to himself. "Come on, lets get home. I'd rather not be out here at night."

Nuru silently agreed with the aardwolf and the pair set off back to the watering hole.


End file.
